Aneva
"There's something which has to be done immediately" -Aneva Aneva Schattieren or usually called as'' Aneva'' was one of Canvas-Ranger Villain, a member of 18th Division.She was trained to be the next headfamily of Schattieren'',' a witch clan specialized to keep the secret of the arcane and dark magic but due to some case she become' '''''Costra Nostras hired assassin.' Appearance and Personality She had long cocoa brown to cashew hair and a blood red eyes,she usually wear a red ribbon,a dog tag as an accessory and other characteristic is she usually wear Sabrina cut sweater, some short skirt and a black boots Her daily outfit are always change like other girl teenager, but for the bottom outfit she always wear short black pants underneath short skirt either with checkered pattern or without it and a pair of black boots with 7cm heels with a knife inside it, but since the boots is magical she always can change its form as long as it's still had heels and Relic her Beretta m92 pistols take form of a silver dog tag since it possessed some shape shift magic. Aneva almost found smiling and carefree,loves nearly anything new and interesting especially weapons,due to her background as a tomboyish and careless girl,she is slow responding or maybe didn't get the idea if it's about love or romantic situation causing her sometime to ruin romantic situation,but if it's about ''Costra Nostra and her family problem she will turn into a heartless one also making her a" trigger-happy" and sadistic person when she face the battle or the person who she hate the most. History Aneva was the second daughter and was trained specialized trained to used arcane and dark magic that was passed down by her ancestor trough generation although she never like those subject and at the age of 13th she somehow made to travel overseas with her pet Raven to undergo with other dark magic user in Indonesia. The tragedy was happened when she was on the road to returned back her family, she met her magic and shooting teacher in the park where he told that her family was gone by giving her a clairvoyance from an old pocket watch (Requiem in shape shift mode) where she saw her family murdered only because of a greedy corrupter who wants an ancient painting and an antique carving that her family try to guard it through ages and her teacher help that corrupter to get what he wants and the next night she found her ancestor unfinished painting and found "The Mask" canvas that can accelerate any magics that she mastered. After knowing what happened to her family only because of a painting she become hateful to them and spreading artblock only for satisfying a bit of her revenge and at last she joined the 18th Division. Ability She mastered parkour,martial art and a bit of capoeira for close combat although she don't accelerate much in close combat but her agility,speed and flexibility give her and advantages to dodge enemy's attack and fight back with speed yet destructive attack with the help of her magics as for her canvas contribution it will doubled her attack and accelerate a bit of her direct magic. Her other ability is using firearms such as pistols,sniper rifle and sub machine gun but she was more comfortable with pistols and sub machine gun since she found out that her accuration mostly excel in that fire arms, so her magical weapon Relic and Requiem is taken a form of PM RAK-63 and Modified Beretta M92 "Cutlass Special" with a special bullet which taken from a positive side of a person which being turned to negative or the soul and flesh of people she killed,this magical weapon still could take another form other than firearms if Aneva wants so. As for her magic, she prefer to use indirect magic to excel the damage for her attack such using air,thunder and fire for close combat and dark elements for medium-long range combat 'Trivia' *Aneva Schatierren is fully mistaken and random name given by her author for Aneva, it was should be Anevay which means "leading" and Schattieren "making a shadow" which means "A leader walking at the back/curtain that the he/she maid" *Her weapon named Relic because usually this weapon always by the owner's side when he/she died and Requiem because this weapon is the first one to be passed down to the new generation as a reminder of the curse that Schattieren family has to burden. *Her red ribbon is a form of her contract with Raven Category:Ranger Category:Villain Category:18th Division Category:Female Ranger